User talk:Eliza Fakes
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Eliza Fakes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Station7 (talk) 01:14, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Hello. I'm doing good. How about you?--Annabeth and Percy~The present is our future past, we've gotta make this moment last right now. 18:36, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I can help you with that. Use this blog as a guide for you. Choose two colors and two fonts, unless you just want one, as well as a quote you'd like in it. Then tell me what you would like them to be. You can read the comments at the bottom to see how you would tell me how you would like it.--Annabeth and Percy~The present is our future past, we've gotta make this moment last right now. 00:01, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Idk Hmm, I'm sorry about that, but I have no idea. I'm an admin there, so I will look into it, alright? ;) Oh, also, could you please remember to sign? Thanx! :) ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 02:48, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Alright, here it is: Eliza Fakes,the genuine jewelry queen and the cherished queen of love and beauty, as I am Aphrodite, is here to make peace and love. What do you think? You didn't say which font you wanted, so I just left it as Arial. Here's the code for it: Eliza Fakes,the genuine jewelry queen and the cherished queen of love and beauty, as I am Aphrodite, is here to make peace and love. Copy it, and paste it under the Signature heading. Make sure you check the box right below it, then press Save at the bottom of the page. To use it on talk pages, you press the signature button located at the top, and you can see where it is here: http://prntscr.com/b66h0l. As it shows, either press the button or type ~~~~. I hope you enjoy it!--Annabeth and Percy~The present is our future past, we've gotta make this moment last right now. 03:46, May 20, 2016 (UTC) I'm on a lot of wikis, but I usually hang out on Community Central and Riordan Wiki. I'm glad you like your signature! You're very welcome!--Annabeth and Percy~The present is our future past, we've gotta make this moment last right now. 04:18, May 20, 2016 (UTC) I would, but it's late, and I need to get to bed. But thanks for the offer!--Annabeth and Percy~The present is our future past, we've gotta make this moment last right now. 04:21, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Welcome back! Yeah, of course I will! What would you like?--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 21:57, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Here you go! What do you think? Danielle White~The Queen of Gumdrops and Gingerbread. --Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 23:02, October 5, 2016 (UTC)